Once again
by DollyRockz
Summary: Hinata gets hurt during a mission. when she wakes up everyone is happy...but WHO is Sasuke? SasuxHina
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story. so please feel free to read, review and/or flame. hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.....Unhappy me...**

**Once again --- Prologue  
**

Once again it was his fault.

It was, when her father found out about them, cause he insisted on walking her home and getting his Good-bye kiss.

It was, when that crazy pink haired nearly jumped at her after she found out, cause he did nothing to hide the pictures in his living room.

And of cause this time it was his fault too.

If only he had been faster, if only old granny Tsunade had send them out earlier for backup. Damn him, he should have told his teammates to hurry up.

So now here he was, sitting in hospital, outside the operation-room again, waiting for Tsunade to get finished and tell him what it was this time. He was just sitting there, starring at a random plant in the hallway for the sixth time this week.

He felt useless.

All he could do was waiting, hoping for her to recover and yell for the nurse every time she screams out in her dreams.

One day she´ll wake up, he knew.

**to be continued...soooon^^**


	2. the awakening

_**Ok..so here is Chapter 1 of Once again. hope you like. reviews please ^^^**_

* * *

Her eyes shot open. Crinking she turned to her side. Good Morning headache.

When she recovered everything was white. WAIT! Was she dead? Was this heaven? NO! It couldn´t be. In heaven your head wouldn´t ail like HELL!

Slowly her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight getting in trough the open window and she noticed that she had to be in hospital for two reasons.

there were weird looking machines making strange sounds and

nowhere else would you get such a paper like nightgown.

After she took a good look at the room she heard a loud thud and growling from outside the door and sonn after it opened and in came an really amused looking Naruto followed by an fucked up Kiba, rubbing the back of his head, obviously smacked over by the pink haired nurse, for getting out of bed in his condition.

He truly was in a bad state. His whole upper body was wrapped in bandages and his left leg was in plaster, which made him hobble extremely, even as Sakura was helping him.

After this fighting „couple" in came two very silent guys.

The first guys face was hidden by his coat and sunglasses.

Of cause still could tell it was Shino, for she had known him for all most her entire live and was his teammate for 10 years, since academy.

The second one was glaring at Naruto, who was yelling around in his high-pitched voice, earning some mumbled „baka´s" and „dobe´s" from the raven haired, glaring guy. But who was that man?

His raven black hair was tousled like he just got out of bed, but still there where deep rings beneath his charcoal eyes.

She just couldn´t take off of him and has to stare.

When he tilted his had and stared at her she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. She hated it when she blushed, but just couldn´t help. He felt so extrem familiar.

Naruto didn´t catch Sasuke´s glare, but when he suddenly turned and stared at her bed the blond noticed how his dark eyes widened ever so slightly. That was when the dobe noticed, turned around and stared, mouth hanging wide open, at the now awaken Hyuuga.

„**AH! Hinata-chan! You´re awake! FINALLY! Baa-chan just told us you might not wake up sooooon!**

**So she was wrong! Gotta go tell her!**"

With that he hugged her tightly, she could barely breath, and ran out of the room.

When she had recovered from that extrem embrace she felt something heavy slumbing down on bed next to her.

She looked up and her eyes met with brown ones, filled with tears.

„I´m so glad you survived Hina-chan. We all thought you would not m-....like Akama-.... well... glad you´re awake Hina-chan." he said with a cocky smile.

Kiba stood up again and stepped back to let Shino hug her and tell her how happy he was.

After that was done Shino helped Kiba to hobble out, of to his own hospital room so he could rest, after all he was badly injured as well.

So she was left with Sakura, now checking her vitals, and that strange, familiar looking guy leaning against the wall wall to her right.

Sakura her job with skilled movements and everything was finished within a minute. When she had finished she took quick notes on her clipboard and told Hinata she´ll be back to wash her later before she left to report to Tsunade.

* * *

Hinata´s POV

* * *

It was arquard! I never felt comfortable around strangers, especially if left alone with one.

The silence in the room got worse with every second and I had to know. So I just asked.

„What happened? Why is everyone so worried? And who are you?" I didn´t care if I was beeing impolite. I needed to know! But still I was surprised when he started to answer in this deep, rough voice of his.

„ Team 8 and 10 were send on a mission to help Kirigakure to catch some S-Rank missing nins. `Me, Naruto and Sakura were on our own mission and when we got back we had to wait for Naruto to recover, so we could back your teams up.

But it just was to late. We had to slow down cause of Naarutos injuries and when we got there the battle was already finished, the others were either knocked out or badly hurt and you even refused to breath properly. It was terrifying, we nearly lost you and surely would have if Sakura hadn´t been with us.

When we got back to Konoha Tsunade refused to tell us how you are and all we could do was to wait outside and hope."

He finished and had a look on his face as if he was in pain, just by remembering that days.

I was tired, even if I slept for weeks I still needed more, so I just leaned back, snuggled into my pillow and closed my eyes.

„He didn´t tell me who he was" was my last thought before sleep took over.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

She fell asleep and he couldn´t help but smile, after all she was ok.

Even if she din´t remember him he knew he still loved her, and if Tsunade was right her memory would come back one day. Eventually.

Sasuke finally took his eyes off of her face and sat down next to her bed like he did the last three weeks, and kissed her cheek, hoping she´d fell it and remember him.

„Sleep well Hina-hime."


End file.
